Soul Sister
by hestia-jones85
Summary: A songfic inspired by Train's Hey Soul Sister featuring one of my OTPs from HPverse.


I never quite understood the mad things people would do for love. How could one dare to run away, leave everything behind and take the terrifying task of building life anew? How could one ask for such a sacrifice?

When my turn came, though, I didn't think twice. I asked. I accepted. I ran away.

_We_ ran away. Away from our fears and doubts and pressures. We won't be wearing straightjackets anymore. From now on, we'll only flaunt the freedom to love who we want, and to be with who we love.

It sounds so simple a goal to strive for, yet it was such a huge thing for us to achieve. I swear the rush of adrenaline hasn't subsided as yet, even though we successfully, officially eloped seven hours ago.

Now, however, we don't know how to go about it. For starters, we're not in a safely locked room, entwined in each other's arms, wiping away tears of relief. On the contrary, we're in a fairly busy Muggle pub of all places, sharing a drink without a single care in the blooming world.

We don't really speak, although I can feel her presence as though my senses were built solely for that purpose.

Then someone drops a coin and the jukebox springs alive.

"Want to dance?" she asks as a few people move towards the dance floor.

My knees seem to have frozen, unfortunately. "I – uh – I'd like to, honest, but –"

She merely smiles and pats my face. "To each his own, and hers," she says, winking. To my utter bewilderment, she gets up and heads for the dance floor alone.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my  
Left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind

I don't think I've ever seen her dance before, but Merlin, she's absolutely magical. Is that really my girl?

_Hey soul sister,  
Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

I'm not sure who fell for whom first. But she…

_Just in time  
I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny_

I don't know, I mean. One minute, she was laughing at my jokes in Herbology. The next, I was looking at her frown over some potion in the dungeons. That was how it began, I suppose. Slowly. No warning of any kind, and I was falling hard. Not fair. You want to be strong and logical and see where your feet are stepping into. But I seem to have sprinted without my feet touching the ground.

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you  
Like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

When I asked her out the first time, she pulled an I-am-a-Slytherin-and-a-Black-at-that stunt on me. Merlin, she knew how to keep her chin up and be a right arse. I persisted, though. There's a reason why Hufflepuffs are deemed the most hard-working of the lot.

"Yes" came finally, and I wasn't the same man anymore.

_Hey soul sister,  
Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

And I look at her now, and it's as though my heartbeat has sped up. I realize I can't lose her.

I never believed in perfection, yet she's just that – not really in parts, but as a whole. Beautiful and funny and fearless and stubborn and grumpy and haughty and kind and generous and strong and talented and sexy and powerful. Everything rolled into one heady concoction.

_And_ the way she dances. She means to make me ache with longing, she does. But I love to watch her so – from a distance, so that I don't miss anything.

_You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me_

Of course, as soon as I spy a man walking towards her, I'm there in no time before he can do so much as utter a word of request.

_Hey soul sister,  
Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

"Well, hello there," she says in an amused voice as I take her hand. She's letting me know that she's aware of what motivated me to nearly Apparate by her side.

"It's not funny," I reply crossly, unable to keep the insecurity out of my voice.

She laughs and draws me closer. I'm slightly out of breath by then.

"Look at me," she whispers.

I obey.

_Lovely brown eyes. _

That is my lost thought before I lose the power of thinking coherently.

Because the next second, we are kissing. We are kissing and all I can do is to let a barrage of images and sensations embrace me. Green and silver robes, brown hair that smells of citrus, the taste of strawberry daiquiri, a brilliant sunset, snow in Hogsmeade, a tinkle of laughter inside a crowded greenhouse, fumes rising from a bubbling cauldron, tears running down a stubborn cheek, hands that hold mine as we twist into the air to make our escapade, music coming out of a jukebox as the girl I love dances to quiet glory, neon lights ricocheting off her body…a kaleidoscopic explosion of feelings.

And we are one for an eternity.

* * *

The lyrics are taken from Train's song, _Hey, Soul Sister_. Highly recommended.

The characters are from J.'s Harry Potter books, Ted and Andromeda in case you haven't guessed already. Again, highly recommended.


End file.
